


Act Two: A Rescue & A Relic

by coolcattime



Series: Mianite Supernatural Creatures [2]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demon!Waglington, Distrust, Dragon!Alyssa, Dragon!Furia, Dragon!Mot, Dryad!Sonja, Fairy!Capsize, Fairy!Redbeard, Imprisonment, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Realm of Mianite, Vampire!Tucker, Visions, Werewolf!Jordan, alternative universe, dragon!tom, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcattime/pseuds/coolcattime
Summary: In a world of magical and supernatural creatures, a rescue party has been forced. With Capsize having been taken by a terrible creature, those closest to her (as well as some who aren’t) know that they have to save her. Yet, it seems more stands in their way than they would’ve thought. Along the way, they will meet new allies to help them overcome the difficulties they’re going to face.Meanwhile, Capsize discovers a larger world that her captor is a part of.  Not only does he have a mysterious patron, but he also has a large collection of relics that Capsize knows have greater importance.
Relationships: Jordan Maron/Captain Capsize, Skipper Redbeard/William Tucker Boner, Thomas Cassell/James Hayes/Sonia Reid
Series: Mianite Supernatural Creatures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278815
Kudos: 5





	1. The Royal Twins

Andor

“We can’t attack the dragon! We don’t have the strength for that, and if we fail just imagine what the consequences will be!”

“So, we’re supposed to do what? Wait for it to attack us? For it to kidnap my son?”

“Will you two have a conversation without arguing? This is serious and it’ll be a lot easier if you two aren’t yelling at each other.”

I hear my Grandfather silence both my Aunt and Father through the door. They’ve been like this for hours, ever since I explained what I saw in the ruins. They locked themselves in the war room to discuss what to do about the dragon. I thought I’d be allowed to join in with the discussion since I was the one to find out about the whole situation but instead, I’m locked out of the room and listening through the door.

It’s frustrating, I’m being treated like a child. I thought when I finally became an adult, they’d stop treating me like this but even now at nineteen, I’m being excluded from major things that will affect me. I know I wasn’t supposed to have been at the ruins at all but I didn’t expect to find anything dangerous. I was shocked to find the dragon and the fairy he’d imprisoned since the ruins are meant to be completely abandoned. They didn’t exactly look lived in.

“You have to consider the consequences if we don’t act too, Martha. Do you think that fairy appeared out of thin air? I don’t want a bunch of indestructible, magical creatures thinking we left one of them to the mercy of a dragon,” I frown at my Father’s description of fairies. Technically what he said is correct but it certainly feels wrong. He’s been like this towards non-humans for as long as I can remember. That doesn’t make it feel any less uncomfortable though. Whether someone is human or not doesn’t affect how they act. I wish he understood that. I’m sure that it will end with him getting himself or the kingdom into trouble at some point. Also, I know it’s just going to cause another argument between him and Martha.

I lean away from the door. Why do I honestly doubt at this point that they’ll agree on anything? Father and Aunt Martha always just argue, no matter the consequences of doing nothing. While Grandfather Spark does come up with ideas, at this point he’s stuck peacekeeping despite the fact he’s in charge. Honestly, I wonder if they would’ve come up with a solution already if I had been imprisoned by the dragon, as much as I am glad that the fairy helped me escape. I somehow doubt they would’ve, though.

“Hey, Andor! Over here!” I look up to see my twin sister leading around the corner, clearly trying to avoid getting anyone else’s attention. I have no idea what she might want to talk to me about but I’m sure it’s more interesting than continuing to eavesdrop. I go over to her, trying not to make any noise they might hear inside the war room. At least Alva might actually listen to me. I follow her around the corner and down the corridor into an empty room. She hops up onto a table where she sits down and taps the spot next to her for me to join her. Despite knowing we’ll be in trouble if we’re found sitting here, I do join her. “So, they’re still arguing, aren’t they?”

“Obviously. This is a situation that needs to be solved quickly so they haven’t agreed once,” Alva laughs and it makes me feel a little better. I might have been nearly imprisoned by a dragon but at least we can still laugh. I’m not sure I’d still be sane living here if not for her.

“Well, good, because I’ve got a plan unlike them,” She says with a smirk. It isn’t a surprise to me when she pulls out a crystal hand mirror. I knew her plan would involve her magic but that doesn’t mean I’m any less interested in what it is. Even if her plans don’t always go well, Alva always attempts to do something, which is more than I can see for a lot of people. “That fairy you met; did you get her name?”

“Yes, I think so, she said it was Capsize,” I have to admit that I found her name odd but I’m sure she could say the same thing about me. Alva nods, pulling out a piece of chalk I know she uses for rituals. I’m not sure what she’s going to do with only the mirror and the chalk but I do trust her. “What are you planning?”

“Well, an imprisoned fairy who, at least going by your description, isn’t fading can’t have been imprisoned for very long. So that should mean that people will be looking for her. So…” She draws a rune on the mirror which causes it to begin to glow. She smiles at me. “Let’s find some people who will help.”


	2. A Song of Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his desire to find his girlfriend, Jordan can’t bring himself to fully trust the group he’s found himself a part of. As they settle down for the night, he distances himself from the group to do the only thing he can think of to allow Capsize to know they’re coming for her.

Jordan

I try not to seem nervous as I sit a little bit away from the camp the others have set up. It’s stupid but they still scare me, I can’t force myself to trust them. They took away my memories once and I know they apologised and they seemed to mean it but nothing is stopping them from doing it again. I should just trust them like everyone else does, after all, they’re helping save Capsize but that’s sort of hard. Even if I know that Capsize would probably be able to see the good in them. I mean, I think she’d be cautious, she trusts my judgement and their actions hurt her a lot too, but she still is the sort of person to see good in a lot of things. At least, she normally is. There are certain people even she can’t see the good in and after her nightmares she’s usually less than optimistic about the future.

That’s why I need to make sure she’s okay. I can’t even imagine what she might be going through but I know it can’t be good. Maybe I’m just overthinking things because of how close the full moon is, I usually get a little more anxious around this time, but I can’t stop thinking about things that could be happening to Capsize. She should be safe; she should be with me laughing and telling me all of her stories and ideas. I stare up at the moon, she always loved the moon and she made it seem less scary to me. Before I met her, I thought I was a monster. But well, Capsize understands what it’s like to be born with a strange power that you can’t control, she helped me realise that I don’t need to be afraid of myself.

I do sometimes have my doubts, like how my powers manifest in annoying ways. Like now, I know the others are looking at me, I can feel it. I can always feel when people are looking at me. It can get overwhelming at times, as too many eyes on me can start to drive my instincts to hide and lash out at those who find me. I can’t give in to that instinct but it hurts to ignore. If I could just relax it’ll go away but it’s sort of hard to do right now.

The moon catches my eyes again and I remember what I want to do, what I need to do. I want to tell Capsize that we’re coming for her, that she’ll be safe soon. And I know I can do it. It will feel unnatural in this form but I know I can do it. I look at the moon and I howl. It goes out into the night. I can hear it travelling and I can feel the others staring more. They don’t get it; they can’t understand it. That isn’t their fault, I know. But if Capsize can hear, she’ll understand. It surprised me the first time she admitted she did but now it makes me feel so much happier than I would be otherwise.

_“It sounds like singing when you do that,” Capsize says as I finish howling, a smile of amazement on her face. She has that look a lot, I’ve never met someone so happy to learn new things. Despite how long I’ve known her for this point, she still has so many questions to ask me and she always seems to be happy to learn about them. She lays back a bit, leaning on her elbows as she stares up at the sky above our camp. “How do you put your voice in it?”_

_“It’s just a sort of thing werewolves can do to communicate. Only other werewolves can…” I stop as I process what Capsize just said as well as the fact I know and was about to say. Only werewolves can understand each other’s howls and Capsize has just admitted that she understands mine. But Capsize isn’t a werewolf. She can’t be, I would’ve noticed. It’s not exactly something you can hide. The few other werewolves I’ve met have always had a weird smell, Capsize doesn’t have that smell. “Capsize, you shouldn’t be able to hear words in my howls. Unless you’re a werewolf but you aren’t, are you?”_

_“No, I’m pretty sure I’m not. I mean, I don’t think that fairies can be. They couldn’t be last time I asked,” Capsize says which makes me even more confused. Why on earth was Capsize asking about that? It wouldn’t be necessary unless… Unless she got bitten. Did I bite her? Wouldn’t she have mentioned that to me? “You’re overthinking again. Say what you’re thinking, Jordan.”_

_“Did I bite you when I was transformed once?” I have to ask even though I don’t want to. Capsize looks at me, a little sad, but then she just sighs. She moves to be resting on her knees._

_“It wasn’t a bite; it was just a little scratch. I don’t think you noticed but it didn’t hurt. It was gone less than a minute later,” She smiles, but I still feel guilty. I could’ve forced to be like me. Even if Capsize doesn’t see me as something dangerous her being a werewolf is different. She doesn’t seem scared though, she’s still smiling and takes my hand. “I know you’d never hurt me, Jordan. And I trust you so don’t worry about me.”_

I feel a few tears as I remember her words. Gods, I feel so empty. Even if I can’t confirm if Capsize heard me, I’ve at least tried to tell her that we’re coming. Hopefully, we don’t take too long.


End file.
